Brotherly Love
by Courtnerrr
Summary: Meet Spinner's brother. Derek Alexander.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own Derek Alexander Mason. And no one else**

**Vague Summary: Spinner has had a brother his entire life. Derek. But when their parents divorced when Spinner was 7, Derek was 6, and Kendra was 5, the two boys were separated. Spinner and Kendra stayed with their mother. Derek went with their father. Now that Mr. Mason is dead, Derek is moving back in with his mother, brother, sister, and stepfather. Only he does not know about the stepfather.**

**Brotherly Love  
**_Chapter 1_

Here I was, back at my childhood home. I never thought I'd be crossing Lake Ontario and coming back here. I guess I was wrong.

Whoever the drunk driver was that killed my father and my stepmother, they should be prepared to pay the price. As soon as I'm old enough to move out. 3 years. Seeing as I'm 15 now. I'll be starting my 10th grade year at Degrassi Community School with my darling older brother.

And the last time I heard from him, he was still a dick-faced bastard.

But that's a whole different story.

I'm Derek Alexander Mason. But everyone calls me Derek. Because that happens to be my name. I have a brother and a sister, my brother is a year older than me, and my sister is a year younger than me.

I walked up to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell. I heard footsteps approaching the door. My brother, Gavin, opened the door, "Oh it's you."

"You say it like I want to be here." I walked inside and stood there. Not knowing exactly where to go.

Gavin ran back upstairs to his room and my mother walked over to me, "Derek!" She hugged me, "How have you been?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Fine…" No details. Just a simple one word answer. She grabbed my stuff and walked up the stairs, with me following her. She opened the first door on the right. I saw two twin beds, two dressers, one desk with a rather old computer on it, and Gavin.

"You two don't mind sharing a room again do you?" She asked.

Did I have a choice? "Not at all." I said, faking enthusiasm in my voice.

As soon as she left the room, I threw my stuff under the bed that was mine and laid down on it. I could already tell this was going to be bad.

Gavin looked at me, "First things first. You call me Spinner. At all times."

"Spinner?" I raised an eyebrow, "That's a retarded nickname, Gavin."

He put me in a headlock. "You hear me?"

I gagged, "Yeah, yeah, just let me go." As soon as he let me go I looked at him, "Deodorant is your friend." I leaned against the wall.

"Second things, you are to stay out of my way at school. No questions asked."

"Yes sir." I muttered sarcastically. This was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

The phone began to ring. "Spinner" hadn't noticed it so I answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Spin. Are you off expulsion? I mean, I know you went to summer school but can you come back this fall?"

My eyes grew wide as I looked at my brother, "Hey person, this isn't Spinner. Let me get him."

The person stuttered for a minute, "Um… Okay. But who is this?"

"Derek." I handed "Spin" the phone. "Some dude."

"Spin" took the phone, "Hello?"

The phone was loud enough I heard both ends.

"Who's Derek?"

"My annoying little brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. He lived down south with my dad."

"So, why's he back?"

"I really don't know."

He didn't know. Ha, I highly doubt that.

"So Jimmy, what'd you want?"

"I was wondering, are you off expulsion?"

"Starting on the first day I'm free."

"So you'll be at Degrassi?"

"Yup."

"Cool, well I gotta go."

"See ya." Spinner hung up.

I smirked, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"You don't get expelled for nothing."

"Shut up."

"Must've been pretty bad." I was having fun messing with my brother.

He pinned me to the wall. "I said it was nothing."

"Okay, you can put me down now."

He let go of me and I dropped to the floor. "Well, that was painful."

"Get used to it. Derek."

I stood up and sat back down on my bed. "Will do Ga- Spinner."

((Brotherly… love. Yes. It's love.))


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own Derek Alexander Mason. And no one else

Vague Summary: Spinner has had a brother his entire life. Derek. But when their parents divorced when Spinner was 7, Derek was 6, and Kendra was 5, the two boys were separated. Spinner and Kendra stayed with their mother. Derek went with their father. Now that Mr. Mason is dead, Derek is moving back in with his mother, brother, sister, and stepfather. Only he does not know about the stepfather.

**Brotherly Love**  
_Chapter 2_

Here I was, day 1 at Degrassi. I was sitting in Mr. Simpson's Media Immersion classroom. I was staring at the screen when I heard 2 females talking.

"Who's the yummy grade 10 in the blue?"

I looked at my outfit, I was wearing blue.

I then heard the other voice, "I don't know, let's go introduce ourselves!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Hi. You new?"

"Sort of…" I turned around and there was this really beautiful blonde girl standing there. Along with an African-American girl.

"Sort of?" The blonde asked, "How can you be sort of new?"

"I went to this district until I was 6. Then I moved, and now I'm back."

"Oh." The blonde sat next to me, "I'm Paige Michalchuk."

"I'm Derek Mason."

Paige looked at me again, "Oh my gosh… You've grown!"

"It's been like… a million years."

"Welcome back Derek!" Paige and her friend then walked away.

"Derek?" I heard my name coming from my best friend from grade 1.

"Emma?"

Emma ran over to me and sat on the opposite side of me. "When did you come back?"

"2 days ago."

"And you didn't even tell me?"

"I tried. But I couldn't get to the phone. Because of Spinner."

"Oh yeah, he starts back this year. Doesn't he?"

"I guess… I had no idea what happened."

The smile on Emma's face disappeared, "Let's just say… Drama. Drama. Drama."

"Well Em, it is high school."

"Good point…"

"You can't really have a drama-free year at high school."

"I know. But Degrassi has had more drama than anyone would ever expect!"

"Like…?"

"There was a shooting. And your brother was the cause of it."

"He didn't have the gun did he?"

"No… But he bullied the kid who did."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. He and this other kid Jay tarred and feathered Rick Murray. And then Rick snapped and shot Jimmy Brooks, of who is now in a wheelchair, and Sean tried to take the gun away from Rick and Rick got shot in the process."

"Sean?"

"He moved here from Wasaga Beach. But he moved back there."

"Oh…" I nodded, Degrassi had much more drama than my old school.

"Yeah…" Emma looked down at her feet then looked back up at me, "But on a happier note… I'm really glad you're back!"

"Glad to be here… Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Yeah. I mean… I missed you guys. But I was down in New York for most of my life…"

"We're just going to have to return you into a Canadian then aren't we?"

"Guess so."

Emma sat next to me and we watched some people come in. There were lots of kids in our Media Immersion class.

I saw a few familiar faces, JT Yorke, Manny Santos, Liberty Van Zandt, but that was because the five of us (JT, Manny, Liberty, Emma, and I) were basically inseparable in first grade. Other than that no one really looked familiar.

Manny and JT walked over to Emma. And me, only they didn't exactly notice me at first.

"Hey Emma!" JT said, smiling, "How was your summer?" He sat down on the other side of her.

"It was pretty good." Emma smiled, "But seeing as it is still the season of summer, the best moment of summer was today."

"But we're back in school…" Manny raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…….. But I got to see someone I haven't seen in 9 years."

JT looked over at me, my back was to him. "Would it be that kid?" He pointed to me.

I turned around, "Yeah JT, it would be."

"Derek!"

"For about the 50th time today. Yes. It's Derek."

"Wow!" Manny sat down next to me, "Feels weird, but great, to have you back."

"Feels weird, but great, to be back." I smiled and looked at the teacher, "So. Is this Simpson guy a good teacher?"

"He's amazing." Emma poked me, "He's also my step dad."

"Whoa! Wasn't expecting that!"

"Just like we weren't expecting you to come back." Emma retorted.

"Ok. That's getting old now." I replied, leaning back in my chair.

Emma smiled as Mr. Simpson walked in. "Alright, hey everyone, welcome back. All that stuff." He paused, "I'm forgetting something…" Then his face brightened, "Oh yes! Attendance!"

"Ditzy much?" I whispered to Emma, "No offense or anything."

"He's not used to the school year anymore." She whispered back.

Mr. Simpson called a bunch of names, then he got to me, "Derek… Mason?"

"Right here."

"Any relation to Gavin?"

"Brothers."

"Nice to have you here."

I smiled as he kept going. When he finished I discovered that there were 24 people in my Media Immersion class. Not too interesting…

He began explaining about some of the programs we'd use, how grade 10 is an important year for Media Immersion. And a bunch of stuff that I just plain did _not_ care about.

Finally, that class ended, as soon as I walked out of the room I was pinned to the wall by my brother.

"Nice to see you too…" I retorted, a bit annoyed with his violence.

"I never made the rules clear."

"Huh?"

"You are to not speak to me unless spoken to. I have a reputation in this school, and I'm trying to live up to it."

"From what I hear it's not exactly a reputation that someone would want to live up to."

He pushed me harder, "Lose the attitude Derek."

"Sir, yes, sir."

He let me go. I rubbed my shoulder, and walked towards my next class.


End file.
